


Consequences

by twilightscribe



Series: Dark Descent [4]
Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mindfuck, One Shot, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam realizes what he's wrought, and how his actions have changed his son. Pyramid Head/Alex ; Dark Descent series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Notes:** This is a bit of a direct continuation from _Infernal Devices_ , and thus is part of the Dark Descent series that I've started. I originally had something else completely different in mind for my fills – I never intended to start a one-shot series like this – but after having written the first part, I think that I like this little muse a little too much to just let it go.  
 **Title:** Consequences  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill  
 **Pairing:** Pyramid Head/Alex  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Prompt:** With sub!Alex. Have Adam watch, cause PH was so there to torment him, and what better way to go about it then sexing up his son right in front of him? ~~Just to rub in that PH takes better care of Alex than Adam ever did.~~ [ [original prompt](http://cheesecakery.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=54642#t54642) ]  
 **Words:** 4275 words  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill, it's the property of Konami and whoever else was involved with it's development and release. I am only borrowing the characters and such and am in no way associated with them; because if this is an indicator... yeah, let's not go there.

 **Consequences**

  
Adam wasn't sure what he was going to be forced to watch. The chair that he was strapped to was uncomfortable and the straps bit into his flesh as he pulled at them. None of them had any give despite their flimsy looking design.

He continued to struggle with his bindings, hoping to loosen them enough to let him slip free. He needed to find his son, needed to find Alex. If he could find him and tell him the truth about everything, what had happened, then maybe he could convince him to leave before he was pulled into this mess too.

For what he'd done, he deserved anything that this hell could throw at him. But Alex... despite the accident, he hadn't done anything to deserve being plunged into this disastrous situation.

The window he was staring at was one way. He could see into the other room – an interrogation room – but anyone in there couldn't see him. Through the glass he could see one of the Order's soldiers huddled over a chair similar to his. He could see the outline of someone in the chair but he couldn't make out who...

It was Alex.

“No!” Adam jerked at his bonds but they held firm. Even though he knew it was futile, he continued to struggle.

It wasn't Alex's fault that he'd been born who he was, because of that he'd been... it had been only logical that Alex be the one to go, that they keep Josh. Pushing him away, making him hate both him and Lillian had been for the best. It would make the pain less, it would make the inevitable loss not hurt as much.

And maybe they had been hoping that Alex would accept it, that he would see death as an escape from his hell of a life.

That accident had changed everything. If it hadn't happened then it would be Josh standing in front of him, demanding to know what had happened to Alex, to Scarlet, to Joey and Nora. There would have been questions that would shock and possibly destroy his relationship with his youngest son if he had still... but that accident had happened and he and Lillian and Alex were paying for it.

There was no going back. He had to accept that. Just as he had been forced to escape the inevitable sacrifice of one of his children. That was his price to pay as a Shepherd.

In the room with Alex, there were at least three other soldiers in addition to the one that had strapped Alex into the chair. Two of the soldiers were standing behind the chair, on either said of it, while Adam could make out at least one more standing near the door.

That wasn't all he noticed.

Alex himself seemed different, changed somehow.

The way his eyes had a distinctly predatory gleam to them as he watched the soldier step away from him; how his mouth twisted into a snarl and he _**growled like an animal**_ at him. But then his eyes – and Adam thought he was hallucinating for a moment – seemed to flash red, a glowing color like that of freshly spilled blood. It was gone in the next moment.

But his snarl and glare remained in place.

Adam had to watch as one of the soldier's, the one that had tied Alex down, picked up a weapon from the table in the corner. The knife glittered in the dim lighting as he turned away from the window, acting as though Adam wasn't there watching, and faced Alex.

The soldier grabbed Alex's face and roughly jerked it back, exposing the delicate flesh of his neck. The young man snarled again and jerked violently; Adam could hear the chair give a whine in protest. His son's hands were hooked, as though he had claws, and were tearing at the arm rests of the chair, leaving rips in the leather.

Heart thundering in his chest, _Adam wondered, What the hell happened to you Alex?_

Something was wrong with his son. Very, very wrong. Because Alex's fingernails shouldn't be able to tear the fabric of the chair and he shouldn't have been able to make the chair shake in his struggles; the bindings shouldn't show so much strain at trying to hold him still.

Even the soldier seemed to take note of this. He yelled orders at the other two to come and hold Alex down so that he could make a clean cut.

Adam knew what was coming next. They were correcting his mistake.

The soldier pulled back the knife, preparing to slit Alex's throat in one strike and then they would offer his body to the God in the hope that the offering would be accepted. Or perhaps they were killing Alex simply because he knew too much. Whatever the case, Alex was going to die.

Before the knife could be brought down, the door flew off its hinges and hit the ground with an almost earth-shattering crash and the soldier who had been guarding it was thrown against the opposite wall. His neck had been snapped and he sagged to the ground. The remaining soldiers whipped around to face the new threat, Alex practically forgotten.

Since the room opposite Adam was an interrogation chamber, the intercom system that allowed people to listen into conversations on the other side kicked in with a burst of loud static.

He wished it hadn't.

Alex strained against his bindings and Adam could see the look of obsessive worship on his face as he looked at the newcomer. His eyes were again glowing an ethereal red.

The static broke and Adam could hear what was going on, though the voices and sounds were still garbled with some white noise.

“You're here.”

The harsh screech of metal being dragged across metal made Adam wince as it filtered through the speakers. He felt his heart stop for a second before restarting and wildly hammering away in his chest when he saw just what was making that noise.

The Executioner. The Red God.

He moved into the interrogation room, his movements surprisingly fluid as he dragged his huge knife behind him. The Red God stopped in front of Alex, tilting the helmet to the side as though to get a better look at him or as though it was speaking to him.

Adam hoped that it was the former, and he hoped that the Red God would leave Alex alone.

The soldiers were petrified at the entrance of the pyramid-helmeted god and they shrank back against the wall; their weapons fell to the floor with several loud clatters.

He paid them no attention, instead turning towards Alex and extending one blood-stained hand down. The straps came away with a loud rip and were discarded carelessly to the side. The Red God – or Pyramid Head or the Executioner, whichever one preferred – left Alex to take care of the straps around his ankles which fell loose under the young man's fingers.

Once free Alex stood next to Pyramid Head and his hands twitched towards the other. The unnerving red glow of his eyes had faded somewhat, but there was still a bit of a glimmer to them. He still had that look of almost utter adoration in his eyes was still there as he watched the taller male; it was unnerving for Adam to see.

Ever since Alex had first come home gushing about his first crush, Adam had known that his son wasn't quite right. It had been why they had chosen him and why they'd had Josh. Someone had to carry on the Shepherd line or else everything that they had worked for would have been lost, and it wasn't as though Alex was going to be doing that. Alex had been the logical choice.

After a few seconds passed, during which a silent communication seemed to pass between Alex and Pyramid Head. In response to whatever was said, Alex stepped forward and picked up the knife that the soldier had dropped. He weighed it carefully in his hand for a few moments before a grin pulled at his lips. The grin sent shivers straight down Adam's spine when he saw it.

The three soldiers left cowered against the wall, seeming to have realized the danger that they were facing. Something murderous and dark had been awakened in Alex and the Red God was probably the one to blame for it.

Tightening his grip on the knife's handle, Alex slowly stalked towards the soldiers. Adam didn't have a great view, but he could see that the crimson glow in his son's eyes was burning brightly as he approached them. He wasn't human as he moved towards the unarmed men; his movements were too fluid, filled with too much purpose and confidence. Alex was like a predator, assured that his prey wouldn't escape from his grasp.

With one smooth slash, Alex sliced clean through the fabric of the gas mask, nicking the flesh underneath. A little blood trickled from a shallow wound, but before the soldier could recover Alex had already stuck again.

This time the hit he struck was accurate, the knife sank into the vulnerable flesh of the soldier's stomach and then – with a savage grin on his face – Alex ripped it upwards, tearing through flesh and fabric as though it was nothing.

The soldier let out a scream and the remaining two jerked into action. Both of them made a beeline towards the door in their panic, forgetting about the other male.

Their abandoned companion clasped both of his hands to his gaping abdomen, trying vainly to keep his innards inside even as some of them slopped down his front in copious spurts of blood. His intestines hit the ground with a wet plop and he collapsed against the wall, sliding down until he was nothing more than a heap against it. After a few more ragged breaths, he went stiff and still with one last gurgle.

Alex watched the entire thing as though he was detached, head tilted to the side as he watched the life flee from the soldier. He still held the bloody knife in hand, and he glanced down at it before raising it to eye level and staring at it intently for a few seconds.

In a blink of an eye, the knife was flying through air and embedded itself in one of the fleeing soldiers backs. He fell to the ground with a groan of pain and a thud. Even with the knife in his back he dragged himself across the floor towards the door, panic and adrenaline feeding his movements. Unfortunately, though, he didn't make it far before Pyramid Head brought down his huge knife on the man's neck, severing it from his body.

The other soldier had met an equally gruesome fate. He'd been sliced cleanly in half.

When Alex turned around and Adam could see his face, he realized that there was a fine dusting of blood across one side of his face. It only drew more attention to the demonic red glow of his eyes which was quickly fading. But the same adoration was in his face and eyes as he watched the tall creature in front of him.

Dropping the giant knife that he was carrying, Pyramid Head turned his full attention to Alex. The loud crash made Adam jump and all he could was watch with wide eyes as the tall man approached his son, every action screaming a predator stalking its prey.

And Alex was slinking forward, his eyes glittering with lust. Each move was smooth and fluid, and he made no protest when the taller male grasped his chin and jerked his head upwards. Alex didn't even wince despite the violence of the gesture.

Before anything else could occur, though, the door was thrown open once again and another soldier stumbled in. He'd lost his mask and there was blood trailing down one side of his face; clearly he'd been attacked by either another creature or the Red God himself. What he did next wasn't the best decision and effectively sealed his fate.

Adam could only watch helplessly as the soldier fired off several rounds from his rifle at Pyramid Head, all of them ricocheting off of his helmet.

Without his giant knife and obviously unwilling to release his prey, Pyramid Head resorted to the only real weapon that he had left, his helmet.

Adam found himself unable to speak when the creature reached up and grasped at the rim of its helm, lifting it with a grunt of effort and then hurling it at the soldier. It connected with a nasty sounding crack and the soldier collapsed to the ground and didn't move. The rifle clattered to the ground and then silence hung once more.

The only thing that Adam could hear over the intercom was heavy breathing mixed in with a lot of white noise.

Heart pounding in his chest, Adam was torn between wanting to know what was concealed beneath the helm and silent pleas for the Red God to keep his back to him. Something was screaming at him in his head that it was something that he didn't want to know.

Meanwhile, Alex's eyes were taking in the appearance that had been shown to him. Scars littered Pyramid Head's back where the helm had rested and might have been fastened to the flesh at one point. There were more scars criss-crossing his shoulders and upper back and even the back of his neck that peeked through the black hair. Blood was smeared across his back, most of it dried.

Tentatively Alex reached out and touched the chest in front of him, his hands smoothing over the grey-tinted and scarred flesh. He stopped when the taller male jerked him to him and sealed his lips over Alex's, who slid his hands up to the other's shoulders and grasped the flesh there tightly as he rolled himself onto the balls of his feet so he could reach.

Greyish hands slid down Alex's sides to his hips, and the smaller man arched up into the touch. Those hands slipped farther back, grabbing the young man's rear and jerking him closer. When Pyramid Head pulled back, his long black tongue licking against Alex's lips before disappearing back into the demon's mouth.

The black hair obscured Pyramid Head's face, but Adam could make out pale skin and dark lips. Judging by the way that Alex was staring up at him, Adam could only assume that whatever lay under that helmet was attractive.

“Thanks.”

Even Alex's voice sounded wrong to Adam's ears; he didn't remember it being as rough at it was. He chalked it up to the white noise that was still jumbling the sounds from the interrogation room. Adam was, quite frankly, afraid of what might have befallen Alex during the time he'd been wandering through Shepherd's Glen... he was probably aware of the truth now, or close to realizing it. And he would hate him – _**them**_ – if he didn't already.

That Adam didn't care about, he expected it and deserved it. What was concerning was the hold that the demon seemed to have over his son.

A dark chuckle, followed by a deep voice that made Adam's heart thunder in fear, “You are mine. No one else can touch you.”

Despite having been effectively claimed as property, Alex only smiled as the demon reached up and touched his cheek; leaving smears of blood behind as the fingers dropped to his throat. The fingers trailed down Alex's throat, the blood forming little trails on the pale flesh.

“What are you doing?” Alex tipped his head to the side, awarding the other better access.

The dark lips pulled into a sort of half-smirk as it leaned in to say something into Alex's ear, but the words were still burned into Adam's mind, “This is how I wanted to see you; painted in blood. I knew you would be beautiful.”

Pyramid Head's tongue darted out and traced the outside of Alex's ear before the demon pulled away. The other hand tightened on Alex's rear and jerked him against him, pressing their groins together as the demon rolled his hips against Alex's.

In response, Alex's gasped. His eyes were wide and he quickly glanced around, alighting on the still half-open door.

“Door?”

“Ignore it.” Pyramid Head growled, swatting Alex's rear. He cut off anymore protests from the smaller man by covering his mouth with his, bending Alex's back at a painful looking angle. And Alex seemed to melt against him.

Adam watched, almost horrified, as Alex's throat worked, as though it was _**swallowing**_ something or letting something slide into it. Instead of jerking away from the other, Alex pressed himself closer, arching up against him and – if possible – crushing his mouth to Pyramid Head's harder. His hands were tight around the other's neck as he let the demon slide his hands under his thighs and lift him up; Alex wrapped his legs around the demon's waist.

When their lips pulled apart, that abnormally long tongue still connected their mouth. Adam could see the black, fleshy appendage in the small gap between their mouths, still firmly in his son's mouth before it retracted in the blink of an eye. Alex's head flopped back, and – was that _**blood**_?!

A trickle of dark, thick liquid dribbled from the corner of Alex's lips before his own tongue darted out and lapped it up. His eyes opened, glowing a dim shade of red.

Pyramid Head smirked, “That's a good boy Alex.”

The demon's tone was like that of a master pleased by the actions of their pet. The way he almost affectionately stroked Alex's rear seemed to reinforce that image and idea. But the usually strong and stubborn Alex was letting the demon control him, have him, treat as though he was property.

Alex looked at the other with hooded eyes, hands holding onto the demon's shoulders tightly. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and rough.

“I want you.”

The demon's head twitched to the side, an amused smirk playing at his lips. One of his hands moved from Alex's rear to the crotch of his pants and he cupped the growing erection that the young man was sporting.

Alex hissed, “Nng... Not that. You know what I want.”

“I do,” Pyramid Head acknowledged. “But I would much rather hear you say it out loud.”

Adam felt his heart jump into his throat. The demon wanted him to witness this, he knew that Adam was there, watching them. He was putting on a show for him.

“Take me. Fuck me. However you want to put it.”

The demon smirked and nodded with a muttered, “Of course.”

Hands went into action; Alex's fumbled with the smock-skirt that the demon wore, eventually managing to untangle the belts enough for it to slip low on the other's hips. With one shove it pooled on the ground, leaving the demon completely naked.

Everywhere was lean muscle, broad shoulders and narrow hips, although the demon still towered over Alex. His skin still had that greyish tint to it, and the scars criss-crossed the newly exposed skin, dried blood sticking to the flesh. The hands were strong and undid Alex's pants with an air of practised ease; one hand slipped inside and then the fabric was hitting the ground and was quickly discarded.

Much to Adam's shock, his son wasn't wearing anything underneath the pants and his cock was already hardened. The shirt was quickly removed and tossed to join the rest of the young man's clothes on the floor of the interrogation room.

He felt his stomach clench and a wave of nauesea nearly overcame him. Forcing it back, Adam bit down on his lip and tensed his muscles, grabbing onto the arms of the chair he was strapped to; fingers digging almost painfully into the leather.

Restraint. He needed restraint because there was nothing he could do.

Once they were both naked, the demon spun Alex around in his arms until his front was facing the glass. The demon was carefully pressed up against his back.

Now Adam got a full-on view of Pyramid Head.

The demon's eyes were a brilliant shade of glowing red, framed by dark lashes but the skin around them looked bruised, blackened; making them look as though they were sunken into his skull when they weren't. His lips were much the same, dark and narrowed and smirking at him. And the face had a strangely exquisite beauty to it, and Adam remembered those diaries he had found stashed under the mattress in Alex's room after he'd left, read the words and knew.

That was what Alex wanted in a partner, in terms of appearance anyway.

One arm locked around the brunette's hips, holding him tightly in place as he ground backwards into his partner. There were already bruises decorating Alex's hips, proving that this wasn't the first time the demon had held him there for this act; a few bite marks dotted his shoulders and neck as well. The other hand slid up Alex's torso, pausing to tweak his nipples before continuing on.

Pyramid Head practically shoved his entire hand into Alex's mouth – well, four of his rather long fingers, actually – the thumb stroking the young man's cheek.

For his part, Alex didn't choke or jerk violently in the other's hold. His mouth seemed oddly pliable to the other's hands, his tongue swirled around the digits and coated them in a liberal amount of saliva; he knew what was coming next and his cock twitched in anticipation.

When Pyramid Head deemed his fingers coated enough, he plled them from Alex's lips and made a beeline for his ass.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut; he didn't need to see what happened next.

 **.:-o-:. .:-o-:. .:-o-:.**

  
Groaning, Alex had to force his muscles to relax as Pyramid Head pushed the first finer in. The burn and stretch was familiar and he couldn't stop his body from pushing back against the invading digit, forcing it further in. He bit down on his lip to hold back a whimper. This was what he wanted.

Pyramid Head chuckled, the sound low and dark, “Impatient as always, aren't we?”

Alex's only response was a low moan when the other pressed in another finger, stroking and stretching him.

“I have told you before that this is necessary...” His tongue darted out to trace the outline of Alex's ear, his mouth dropping to the other's neck. He pressed a few light, open-mouthed kisses on the skin before biting down on the tender flesh, leaving yet another mark.

Those fingers brushed over Alex's prostate and he arched up with a choked cry, “N-now...! I can take it, please!”

“If you insist.”

Withdrawing his fingers, Pyramid Head used his hand on Alex's hips to position them better before slowly pressing his cock into the other's body. He hissed – Alex was as tight as he remembered – as Alex pressed back against him, muffling a noise of pain.

He didn't bother with slow, pushing himself in to the hilt before pausing for a few seconds to let Alex adjust. Neither of them were patient enough to wait or go slow, that could wait for later. Possibly.

Pyramid Head pulled back, letting his chin rest on Alex's shoulder and staring at the 'mirror' in front of them; his lips twisting into a smirk as he pulled back and thrust back in roughly. While Alex was ignorant of what the glass truly was, he knew exactly what it was and just who was on the other side of it.

His smirk grew larger as he continued thrusting into the brunette, increasing his speed and depth and adjusting his angle so that each time he hammered his cock into Alex's prostate. The smaller male was tense and trembling in his arms from trying to suppress his noises and trying to hold as long as he could.

Brushing his lips against Alex's ear, he never broke eye contact with the glass, “Sing for me Alex. I want to hear you.”

The words seemed to loosen something in Alex and it didn't take long until he was making his pleasure known; moans slipped past his lips along with incoherent mumbling as Pyramid Head continued to hit his prostate with every thrust. It didn't take him much longer to climax with a strangled cry, his seed splattering his stomach and the floor as he was jostled around a little.

Pyramid Head held on for a few more thrusts before the tightening sheath of Alex's body became his undoing; he came with a low growl, sinking his teeth into the skin of Alex's shoulder. He buried his cock in the other's body, letting him feel the hot burn of his own essence as he came, and Alex's body seemed to drink it up; the brunette sank back against him, pushing his softening cock in a little deeper.

“A-ahh...!” Alex let out a soft keening noise as the demon pulled out of him; his muscles were trembling and he made no complaint about being lowered to the ground.

Casting one more glance at the mirror, Pyramid Head smirked, _I hope you enjoyed our little show Adam Shepherd. Your son is in good hands now._

 **FIN.**


End file.
